My Heart in the Hospital
by Hikasya
Summary: Karena dikhianati oleh Pain, Konan yang putus asa mencoba bunuh diri di sebuah jembatan taman kota Konoha. Tapi, untung saja ada Naruto yang berhasil menyelamatkannya. Lalu Naruto membawa Konan ke rumah sakit. Ternyata Naruto adalah seorang dokter. Fic request for Koshiro Seijuro.


PLAK!

Tamparan keras menghantam pipi seorang pria berambut orange dan bermata ungu pola riak. Ketika ditemukan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Orang yang menamparnya adalah seorang gadis berambut biru pendek. Gadis itu kesal setengah mati karena menemukan pria berambut orange itu bersama dengan gadis lain. Ternyata pria berambut orange itu selingkuh.

"PAIN NO BAKA! MULAI SEKARANG KITA PUTUS!" seru si gadis berambut biru.

"A-apa? Konan-chan, tu-tunggu dulu! Kamu hanya salah paham!" sahut pria yang bernama Yahiko Pain itu.

Gadis yang bernama Konan itu mendengus kesal. Lalu menginjak kaki Pain.

DUAK!

Pain pun memegang kakinya yang diinjak oleh Konan.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" Pain meringis kesakitan."Dasar, gadis garang!"

JDUAAAK!

Belum puas menghajar Pain, Konan melemparkan lobak ke arah wajah Pain. Pain terjungkal jatuh ke belakang.

GUBRAK!

Pain pun terkapar tidak berdaya dengan wajah tercetak bentuk lobak. Seketika dia pingsan di tempat.

Semua orang di kafe itu menjadi sweatdrop dan ternganga dibuatnya. Selingkuhannya si Pain juga bengong di tempat.

"DASAR, PRIA PLAYBOY MENYEBALKAN!" Konan meremaskan satu kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya hancur seperti wajah monster yang amat mengerikan. Ia sangat kesal.

Setelah itu, Konan pergi begitu saja dari kafe itu. Meninggalkan Pain dan kekasihnya yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **MY HEART IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Konan**

 **Selasa, 4 Agustus 2015**

 **Fic request untuk Koshiro Seijuro**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ABOUT MAIN CHARACTER IN THE STORY :**

 **Uzumaki Naruto : dokter muda yang berumur 26 tahun.**

 **Konan : seorang pegawai di perusahaan yang dipimpin oleh Karin. Umur 23 tahun.**

 **Uzumaki Karin : seorang direktur pemimpin perusahaan di mana Konan bekerja. Sahabat Konan sejak SMA. Umur 24 tahun.**

 **Yahiko Pain : fotografer di sebuah majalah yang terkenal di kota Konoha. Umur 28 tahun. Playboy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MY HEART IN THE HOSPITAL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang Konan berdiri di dekat jembatan di taman kota Konoha. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya sayu sekali. Ia memandang aliran air sungai yang berada di bawah jembatan. Aliran air sungai itu sangat deras.

"Dasar, laki-laki yang tidak setia. Kamu sudah selingkuh di belakangku. Padahal aku sudah cinta sekali padamu. Tapi, kamu telah menghancurkan semuanya, Pain," ucap Konan yang menunduk sedih. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas selempangnya. Sesuatu yang berkilau dan tajam yaitu sebuah pisau belati.

Dengan tangan gemetar dan air bening yang mulai menetes, Konan mendekatkan pisau itu ke arah pergelangan tangannya tepatnya di pembuluh darah denyut nadi jantung. Ia akan bunuh diri?!

"Selamat tinggal dunia ... Selamat tinggal semuanya ..."

Konan mengiris pergelangan tangannya secara perlahan-lahan. Darah merah pun mulai keluar dari pergelangan tangan yang diiris tersebut.

GREP!

Tangan Konan yang memegang pisau belati ditangkap oleh seseorang. Konan kaget.

"HEI, APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, HAH?" seru seorang laki-laki yang memegang tangan Konan tadi."KENAPA KAMU MALAH BUNUH DIRI? ITU SANGAT SALAH!"

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Konan memberontak."TIDAK ADA GUNANYA AKU HIDUP DI DUNIA INI. SEMUANYA TELAH MENGECEWAKAN AKU!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU BERTINDAK TERLALU JAUH. HENTIKAN!"

"TIDAK! ..."

Tiba-tiba Konan pun pingsan begitu saja. Laki-laki tadi menangkap tubuh Konan dengan cepat.

"HEI, KAMU KENAPA?"

Terlihat darah terus mengalir dari pergelangan tangan Konan, tepatnya di pembuluh darah denyut nadi jantung. Jika dibiarkan begitu saja, Konan benar-benar akan mati.

Laki-laki itu membelalakkan mata birunya.

"GAWAT, AKU HARUS MEMBAWA GADIS INI KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dengan gaya bridal style, laki-laki itu membawa Konan segera ke rumah sakit.

Kini Konan terjebak di antara hidup atau mati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konan terbangun. Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Lalu mendapati bayangan wajah seseorang yang samar-samar.

"Si-siapa?" tanya Konan yang masih merasa lemah. Wajahnya juga masih pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar dan berhasil melewati masa kritis," ucap seseorang itu.

Konan menajamkan matanya.

Kini terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru. Ada tiga garis di kedua pipinya. Kulitnya kecoklatan. Ia memakai jas putih seperti dokter yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hingga tampak baju kaos berwarna orange di balik jas putih tersebut. Lalu bawahannya adalah celana jeans hitam dan sepatu hitam membungkus kedua kakinya.

Konan terpana melihat pria ini. Dia adalah ...

"A-ano, kamu siapa?" tanya Konan.

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan pada Konan.

"Kenalkan aku adalah Namikaze Naruto. Aku adalah dokter yang telah merawatmu selama di rumah sakit. Lalu namamu siapa?"

Konan menyambut tangan Naruto itu.

"Konan. Aizawa Konan," jawab Konan."Ka-kamu adalah dokter?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu benar."

"Oh ... Tapi, kenapa kamu malah menolongku?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak suka melihat ada orang yang berputus asa seperti dirimu. Harus mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri agar masalah cepat hilang. Itu adalah tindakan yang sangat bodoh. Bahkan Tuhan membenci orang-orang yang putus asa dan mengakhiri hidup dengan bunuh diri. Kamu telah memilih jalan yang salah, Konan. Tapi, untunglah aku cepat mencegahmu agar tidak bertindak terlalu jauh. Lalu membawamu ke rumah sakit karena kamu kehilangan banyak darah," kata Naruto memasang wajah yang tajam."Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar. Itu sudah cukup membuatku lega karena berhasil menyelamatkan satu nyawa."

Sedetik kemudian, Naruto tersenyum manis. Konan mendadak terdiam. Ia merasa sedih lagi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Senyumannya menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Aku ... Merasa terguncang karena melihat laki-laki yang kucintai selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Padahal aku berencana ingin menikah dengannya. Tapi, dia ... Dia telah mengkhianati aku ... Hiks .."

Konan menitikkan air matanya lagi. Ia benar-benar sedih ketika mengingat semua kejadian itu. Benar-benar telah membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Naruto ikut bersedih dengan apa yang dialami oleh pasiennya itu. Lantas ia menggenggam tangan Konan. Konan agak kaget. Lalu ia melirik ke arah tangannya yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Aku juga sama. Aku juga dikhianati oleh kekasihku. Dia juga selingkuh. Padahal aku dan dia akan menikah. Aku sungguh mengerti dengan apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini. Jadi, jangan bersedih. Kamu harus semangat menjalani hidupmu. Kamu harus kuat. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Konan terpana mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. Ternyata Naruto juga mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ja-jadi kamu?"

"Ya, kita sama."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Membuat rona merah muncul di dua pipi Konan.

Seketika muncul perasaan aneh di hati Konan. Entah mengapa ia merasa nyaman bersama sang dokter tampan itu.

'Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?' batin Konan di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Konan akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang oleh Naruto.

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dan berkacamata sedang mengemasi barang-barang milik Konan. Dia adalah sahabat baik Konan yang bernama Uzumaki Karin.

Konan sedang berdiri menatap ke luar jendela. Di mana langit senja jingga tampak indah menghiasi sore yang akan berlalu. Senja yang sama di dalam hatinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa berat untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Karena dia akan berpisah dengan sang dokter muda yang telah merawatnya itu.

"Konan, ayo kita pulang!" sahut Karin sambil menyandang tas besar milik Konan.

Konan menoleh ke arah Karin. Ia mengangguk dengan lemas.

"Iya," jawabnya dengan wajah yang datar.

Karin yang berjalan duluan dan diikuti oleh Konan dari belakang. Langkah Konan begitu pelan. Ia begitu berat untuk pergi dari sana. Karena hatinya sudah terpaut di rumah sakit ini. Lalu sang malaikat yang merawat, menjaga dan menyembuhkan dirinya yaitu Naruto. Sang dokter muda bertugas di rumah sakit ini. Dia telah menjadi teman yang baik buat Konan selama di rumah sakit. Menemani Konan setiap saat dan selalu mengobrol dengan Konan tentang apa saja. Naruto telah akrab dengannya.

Konan tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah sakit itu. Ia ingin tetap tinggal di sana. Ia ingin bersama Naruto. Dokter yang telah menumbuhkan cinta baru di hatinya dan menyingkirkan nama Pain di benaknya. Konan sadar bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta pada dokter Naruto itu.

Karin dan Konan terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang lalu-lalang. Suasana agak berisik. Tampak beberapa suster lewat membawa pasien dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Ada yang sedang duduk di bangku-bangku yang telah disediakan. Ada yang tidur di bangku itu. Pokoknya banyak sekali pemandangan yang sangat menarik untuk ditonton.

Tanpa terasa Konan dan Karin sudah sampai di parkiran. Karin langsung memasukkan tas milik Konan ke dalam mobil yang terparkir. Sementara Konan berdiri tak jauh dari mobil Karin. Ia gelisah dan selalu celingak-celinguk untuk mencari seseorang.

"Konan, ayo masuk ke dalam mobil!" Karin bersorak dengan keras.

"Tunggu sebentar, Karin!" kata Konan dengan suara yang keras juga.

Karin memegang kacamatanya.

"Memangnya kamu menunggu apa lagi?"

"Aku menunggu seseorang."

"Seseorang?"

Karin menurunkan kacamatanya. Tanda tanya besar hinggap di atas kepalanya.

Konan berdiri di dekat parkiran itu dengan harapan Naruto datang menemuinya untuk terakhir kali. Untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan terima kasih kepada Naruto yang telah merawatnya. Tapi, ia tahu bahwa Naruto pasti sibuk sekarang. Karena jadwal kunjungan dokter biasanya di setiap sore hari. Pasti Naruto sedang mengunjungi para pasiennya untuk memeriksa keadaan. Konan terlalu berharap jika Naruto peduli padanya.

"HEI, KONAN. AYO, MASUK KE DALAM MOBIL SEKARANG! AKU HARUS PERGI MEETING DI JAM TUJUH MALAM INI!" sembur Karin yang mulai kesal."AKU HARUS MENGANTARMU PULANG DENGAN SELAMAT. KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN DIBUNUH OLEH AYAHMU, TAHU!"

Konan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Iya, iya. Jangan mengamuk begitu dong Karin."

Konan berjalan menghampiri Karin. Karin sudah berwajah sangat sewot. Ia melipat tangan di dada.

Sebelum tangan Konan menyentuh pintu mobil berwarna merah itu, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Konan!"

Konan mengenali suara itu. Secara langsung ia menoleh ke arah asal suara.

Rupanya Naruto. Ia tidak memakai jas dokter. Tapi, ia memakai pakaian kasual yang sangat rapi. Ia memasukkan dua tangan di dalam saku celana panjangnya.

"Dokter ...," sahut Konan membulatkan kedua matanya tatkala Naruto datang ke arahnya.

Begitu di dekat Konan, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tersenyum.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, hati-hati di jalan. Ingat, jangan bunuh diri lagi ya!"

Konan terpana. Naruto tersenyum manis. Rambut pirang Naruto sedikit berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Begitu juga dengan Konan.

"Ya, dokter. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu selama ini. Permisi," jawab Konan dengan tatapan sayu. Lalu ia mulai berbalik badan untuk membuka pintu mobil.

GREP!

Tangan Konan ditangkap oleh Naruto. Konan kaget dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

Konan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa, dokter?"

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Konan itu. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil menatap lama wajah Konan. Sementara Karin menonton mereka dengan bengong. Karin berdiri di bagian sisi kanan mobil.

Konan berdebar-debar menanti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto. Naruto tersenyum.

"Konan, aku cinta sama kamu."

Deg!

Jantung Konan berdetak sangat kencang karena mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Konan tidak percaya dengan apa yang disampaikan oleh Naruto.

"Apa benar? Apa dokter tidak berbohong?"

Naruto terus tersenyum. Ia menatap wajah Konan dengan serius.

"Itu benar, Konan. Selama aku merawatmu, menjagamu, dan memeriksa keadaanmu. Aku merasa nyaman jika di dekatmu. Ingin rasanya aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu."

Konan terdiam sebentar. Naruto kelihatan ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" lanjut Naruto.

Konan berpikir. Naruto menunggu jawaban Konan dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Konan menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto itu.

"Ya."

Jawaban Konan singkat sekali. Naruto pun mematung.

"Maksudnya ya?"

Konan tersenyum. Ternyata dokter itu juga polos rupanya.

"Aku juga cinta padamu, dokter Naruto."

Naruto senang mendengarnya. Secara langsung Naruto memeluk pundak Konan. Konan juga memeluk pinggang Naruto.

Sang dokter dan pasien sudah berpacaran sekarang. Si Karin tampak terharu melihat mereka berdua.

"Akhirnya kamu mendapatkan pengganti Pain. Syukurlah, selamat buatmu, Konan. Aku senang melihatmu," gumam Karin meneteskan air mata terharunya di balik kacamatanya. Ia senang melihat sahabatnya sudah mendapatkan cinta yang baru untuk mengobati luka hati yang mulai kering. Luka itu akan segera sembuh dengan sendirinya oleh cinta sang dokter.

Senja jingga di kota Konoha telah beralih oleh kegelapan yang mulai datang. Menyelimuti suasana bahagia di rumah sakit tersebut. Menjadi saksi buat cinta sang dokter untuk pasiennya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Akhirnya selesai cerita buat Koshiro Seijuro.**

 **Apa alurnya nggak kecepatan? Soalnya saya ngebut pas mengetiknya.**

 **Terima kasih udah mau membaca cerita ini.**

 **Satu persatu cerita pesanan anda bakal saya update. Ditunggu aja.**

 **Finish ...**

 **Hikari syarahmia**


End file.
